Acceptance
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT. KakaSaku. Kakashi is in a depression and Sakura tries to help him out, but what does Sakura say that she might take a turn for the two's relationship?


**A/N: Another KakaSaku? Yep. This is a little one shot that I had festering around. I decided to take a break from ItachiKakashi fanfiction to write this piece. I have three other Naruto fics coming out. One is ItachiKakashi, the other is a funny drabble involving Sasuke and Naruto and the last is another KakaSaku fic.**

**Well enjoy!**

**Title: Acceptance**

**Author: Melissa Norvell**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Kakashi X Sakura**

**Warning: Topic deals with depression; angst**

**Summary: ONE SHOT. KakaSaku. Kakashi is in a depression and Sakura tries to help him out, but what does Sakura say that she might take a turn for the two's relationship?**

**Acceptance**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

She couldn't stand to see him like that anymore.

The silver haired jounin just sat there, looking depressed and down trodden. He would not speak for days, nor did he eat or even move. The forlorn form just remained there, like a statue frozen in time, no eminent life present within. No emotion. No vibrancy of any kind. Just stone cold with the heir of sadness hanging around him like a dark cloud.

Melancholy orbs of green stretched out over the lone figure, taking in the loneliness and depression that poured from the silver haired jounin. She knew there was something wrong. Recalling actions of the past, she knew that her teacher was never happy. She could see it in his lone, uncovered eye when he looked at his team and even in battle. No matter how much the silver haired Copy Ninja could mask it with an emotionless façade, there was always a sad heir about it.

When Sakura thought about it, there were few times she could recall her sensei ever being completely happy. He would make the occasional perverted joke, and at times, laugh casually at Naruto's remarks. The Copy Ninja also made a false happiness when in the presence of others.

But now it was just the two of them. Kakashi and Sakura, as teacher and student…

Or was it more then that now?

Those same green orbs have been locked on him since she was 12, always admiring him for his teachings and selflessness to risk his life for the sake of his team. Then again, Kakashi had always been hell-bent on that one ideal. Sakura had wondered what happened to him in the past to make him that way. He must have lost someone special to him.

'_The names of my closest friends are etched upon this memorial stone.' _

The young ninja remembered that phrase uttered by him upon her training as a genin. It was hard to believe that she had come such a long way. She was now 20 and a jounin, but during the last three years, she had become closer to Kakashi. He was no longer her teacher, but a comrade and friend.

It seemed as if he could be himself around her, even if himself consisted of a perverse, porn reading Shinobi. She never had to see his smile, to know that he was happy. His eye said it all, even without words. There was a certain shine within it's depths that signaled that he was content with her.

Deep within her swirl of emotions, she was happy to bring out that side of him. In ways, she had idolized him for hiding his emotions so well, through all situations. Even when Zabuza and Haku sacrificed themselves, and Naruto and she could not hold emotion well, Kakashi was back there being as stern as ever. Even if he at times seemed cold.

She knew it was all a façade to hide his true emotions. Through the Copy Ninja seemed simple enough to comprehend, in reality he was an intelligent and complex individual who remained shrouded in mystery.

But it was no mystery that he was sad and needed someone now.

It crushed her heart to see a long time team member and tutor in shambles and feeling helpless to aid him in his time of need. She knew that Shinobi weren't supposed to show true emotion, but perhaps, when he was all alone and his mind was falling the pit of black despair, he could let some of those emotions go. Keeping things in was bad for mental stability.

She could see that one eye, looking slightly out of it and unhappily downward, as if to concentrate on a sole piece of bacteria on the floor in front of him. The young woman wondered if he would have even noticed if she approached him.

Thinking that there was no time like the present, she took one uneasy step towards her teacher, inching towards him as her number of steps increased.

When she finally reached his form, she kneeled down and gently wrapped her arms around him from behind, brining him out of his deep contemplation. A masculine hand reached up to touch her forearms, wrapped snugly around his neck.

"Sakura?" His faint question reached the ears of the pink haired jounin.

"I just saw you looking sad over here, so I decided to come and sit with you. Sorry if I scared you, hope you don't mind my company." Sakura told him.

"No, not all." Kakashi felt a little better having Sakura there. Over the past three years the two of them developed a friendship that span long past a simple student and teacher relationship. He produced his false happy anime eye, but Sakura knew him better then that.

"You didn't look that happy before, Kakashi-sensei." She noted.

"Don't you think it's about time you dropped that honorific?" He asked casually. "We're both jounin now."

"Even if we are both jounin how, my knowledge of being a Shinobi would never compare to mine, and you'll always be the one who taught me everything I know." She smiled, moving to beside of him, sitting closely to him.

There was a small look of flattery from the older jounin shown through that depressed gaze.

The young woman was silent for a few minutes, as if she didn't want to say a sentence caught in her throat. The knew that if she didn't, Kakashi would use the Sharingan to ask her if she was thinking it, so she decided that now was better then never.

"I'll do anything to make you happy." The pink haired jounin told him in a wisp of a voice, so fragile in tone that it would be lost to the wind if you didn't listen closely.

A silver eye brow was arched in perverse contemplation. "Really?"

"Really." Sakura said in the same voice.

The silver haired man blinked, realizing that his comrade seemed very serious about it. He looked up at her face, which held a mix of emotions. She looked as if she were trying to hold back a tsunami of emotion within her.

It wasn't some perverted joke; she was being real about it.

Kakashi felt strange himself, confused at the simplest things about her and reading into deeper meaning of the words.

He pondered to himself for a few minuets, before his eye met with two eyes. Looking across from him, he gazed into fields of green, twisted in a brilliance of color and emotion as the sun danced around in a trance of mixed emotion, to a forbidden rhythm all it's own.

"Sakura…" Her sensei uttered in a confused and soft voice.

Softened green eyes looked back at him, almost as if tears would be released, and come cascading from her eyes. Dark eyes held anticipation of their own.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei," She replied, head inching closer to her sensei's, as her mind had protests of reasons why she shouldn't be doing this, like; this is her _eternally late, porn reading, teacher_. They also have something called _an age difference_. But all of that didn't seem to matter.

There had been times in the past, where she stopped herself from doing anything too friendly with her teacher and was freaked out by it. Afterwards, she felt bad for turning him down.

This time, she couldn't turn him down. Not now. Not when he was looking for the one person who cared.

The woman couldn't handle it any more; she wanted to help him, to be with him, to belong to him.

Before either of them could have the opportunity to speak again, lips touched. Eyes widened. The hug tightened, as if she didn't want to let him go. A whirlwind of confusion faced through the jounin's brain.

Thoughts clashed, and he pondered on Sakura's motives, whether she was doing this out of friendship or something else. He soon learned that friendship would be ruled out when she pulled back and put her hands on either side of his face, lightly grasping the mask.

"May I?" She asked.

"Sakura…"

"…"

"We shouldn't be doing this..."

"It's something I want to do." She told him. "I want to see you smile again. All my life I've had to sit back there, watching, unable to help you. Watching everything go by and doing nothing. Well, now I can do something about it. You're more then a teacher to me now. "

"What are you trying to say?"

"I love you, Kakashi…I don't care if you're my teacher or you read those dirty books. I don't care what other people will think anymore." She told him, flattening her hands on the side of his face, caressing it gently in her hands. "All I really want…Is for you to accept me."

"But…"

"I don't love Sasuke anymore. I'm tired of being hurt by people. I realize now that I was just pouring my feeling out to someone who would never love me. I'm not a little girl anymore, and I realize that I was foolish. I made a lot of mistakes back then, but now I'm turning it around and making things right."

There was a silence between them. A moment of understanding. A moment of contemplation.

The older ninja leaned his head in and pulled his mask down, when he got close to her lips he said, "I see your pain." Lips brushed against lips. "I will accept your help."

Sakura blushed, as she could feel his lips against hers. "Does this mean…?"

"I love you, Sakura."

The pink haired girl leaned her head downward and kissed her new love. He returned the kiss and wrapped an arm around her, feeling a new found warmth take over him.

They were no longer teacher and student.

They were lovers.

**END**

**A/N: There's my little piece of KakaSaku. I had this in mind for a while; I just needed to write it down. Please review! If you want more KakaSaku, check out Lessons in Shinobi Love, also by me.**


End file.
